Timeline
The following is a comprehensive timeline of events within the Dark Universe. Rules #Unless confirmed otherwise, a movie is assumed to take place starting on its United States release date. For example, since The Mummy was released on June 9, 2017, it is assumed that the events of The Mummy began on that day. #Video games set in the universe will not be included here, as they contradict the universe continuity that has been established by the movies. Dark Universe Timeline 3000's B.C. *Menehptre is born.The Mummy *Menehptre becomes pharaoh of Egypt. *Ahmanet is born. However, her mother dies during childbirth. 2983 B.C. is assassinated.]] *'Assassination of Menehptre' **A son is born to Menehptre. Ahmanet, now ineligible to claim the throne , murders Menehptre and her brother, using their blood as well as her own to summon Set, promising to find him a mortal man to inhabit so that they may rule the world as king and queen. Ahmanet attempts to sacrifice her lover to Set, but Menehptre's priests kill him before she can. Ahmanet is mummified alive and sealed in a tomb, and is assumed dead for 5000 years. 1127 *A ruby for the Dagger of Set is buried with a deceased crusader knight. 2017 *'June 6, 2017' **A tomb containing many coffins dating back to the is found in the Crossrail. When Dr. Henry Jekyll, the leader of Prodigium, catches wind of this, he seizes the discovery site for Prodigium. Jekyll notices a tablet with Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics on the wall and reads it, learning of the story of Ahmanet. **Henry Jekyll sends Dr. Jennifer Halsey to Mosul, Iraq, to investigate "Haram", the site of Ahmanet's tomb. However, Halsey has a one-night stand with Sergeant Nick Morton, who steals Halsey's map. *'June 9, 2017' **'Battle of Mosul' ***Using the map he stole from Dr. Jennifer Halsey, Nick Morton and Chris Vail fight their way through Mosul looking for treasure to sell on the black market. After being confronted by both Greenway and Halsey, Morton finds Ahmanet's tomb. **'Retrieval of Ahmanet's sarcophagus' ***Morton and co. uncover Ahmanet's sarcophagus, planning to take the sarcophagus to London. However, Ahmanet summons a group of camel spiders, one of which bites Vail. After loading the sarcophagus on the plane, Vail becomes possessed by Ahmanet and kills Greenway, attempting to attack the crew before Morton is forced to shoot him dead. Ahmanet summons a wave of crows to attack the plane, which causes the plane to crash, killing the entire crew save for Jennifer Halsey, who was saved by Morton at the last minute. **'Reawakening of Ahmanet' ***Ahmanet is reawakened by absorbing the life energy of two emergency workers. *'June 10, 2017' **Nick Morton wakes up in a morgue in Oxford without a scratch on his body. He is discovered by Jennifer Halsey. Dr. Joseph Whemple, who works at the morgue, confirms that Morton is alive.The Mummy deleted scene **'Capture of Ahmanet' ***At a bar, Morton encounters the ghost of Chris Vail, who explains that Ahmanet has put a curse on him. He later encounters Ahmanet in an alleyway, but Morton escapes from her thanks to Halsey. Ahmanet later captures Morton and plans to use the Dagger of Set to kill him and place Set inside his body. A brief chase ensues, after which Ahmanet is captured by Prodigium. *'June 11, 2017' **'Duel in Henry Jekyll's office' ***Nick Morton meets Dr. Henry Jekyll, the leader of Prodigium, who explains the situation to Morton. However, Jekyll is prevented from taking a serum that prevents his monstrous alter-ego, Edward Hyde, from appearing, and Hyde attempts to kill Morton. Eventually, Morton manages to put the serum inside of Jekyll's body, restoring him to normal. **'Attack on London' ***During the confusion, Ahmanet summons a spider which possesses a guard that is containing her, allowing her to escape. Ahmanet shatters the glass in both Prodigium Headquarters and in the . Ahmanet uses the shards of shattered glass to create a sandstorm which wreaks havoc in London. To escape the sandstorm, Morton and Jennifer Halsey hide in the Crossrail. However, Ahmanet follows them down, slaughtering Prodigium's soldiers and scientists located there in the process. **During the Attack on London, Henry Jekyll discovers that the syringe used to inject his serum has been destroyed, preventing him from controlling Hyde. Malik informs him that Ahmanet has escaped from Prodigium Headquarters, and Jekyll orders him to go to the Crossrail, since he knows Ahmanet will be headed there. **'Duel in the Crossrail' ***Ahmanet manages to drown Halsey in order to force Morton to submit to her. However, Morton breaks free of Ahmanet's control and stabs himself with the Dagger of Set, fusing himself with Set. Morton proceeds to battle Ahmanet and sucks the life out of her, turning her into a shriveled mummy. Morton resurrects Halsey, but, fearing that he will lose control of Set, runs away. *'June 12, 2017' **Dr. Jennifer Halsey and Dr. Henry Jekyll discuss whether Nick Morton, who is now a monster, is still human. **Morton resurrects Chris Vail and the two proceed to go on an adventure together. Full Media Chronology *''The Mummy'' (2983 B.C. flashbacks) *''The Mummy'' (1127 flashbacks) *''Renfield'' (unreleased) *''The Mummy'' *''The Invisible Man'' (unreleased) *''Bride of Frankenstein'' (unreleased) *''Dark Army'' (unreleased) *''The Invisible Woman'' (unreleased) References Navigation Category:Dark Universe